Like Father, Like Son
by Tinatheturtle
Summary: Little Aiden wants to paint something pretty. Like Daddy.


**I went crazy with the one-shots today. Oh well.**

**For the record, the name "Aiden" means "fiery" and one of the meanings of Seraphina also has to do with fire.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything. Alas.**

Aiden POV

Daddy made it look easy. His pretty paintings were all over the house. There were some of Mama. Of Seraphina. Of me. Of the flowers in our yard that Mama says are primroses. There's also pictures of a pretty blonde girl who was my aunt, and a small, dark-skinned girl who Mama says is one of the bravest people she's ever known.

When Daddy isn't at the bakery, or playing with me and Seraphina, or being with Mama, he's painting. Everything he's ever painted is so pretty.

So, I came up with a plan. Daddy tucked me and Seraphina in, but I stayed awake. I waited until I heard the door to his and Mama's room close. Then, I got out of bed. I even put on socks so they wouldn't hear me walking down the hall. I put a canvas up on Daddy's easel and opened all the paint. A little got on the floor, but I'm sure nobody would notice. Then, I got to work. But it turns out painting is harder than it looks.

I looked at my painting. I wanted to do one of all of us. Daddy has his arm around Mama, and Seraphina and I were standing in front, and Buttercup was there too. I really hope Mama and Daddy like it.

Peeta POV

I was just about to go upstairs to bed when I heard a rustling in my studio. _That's odd._ I tucked Aiden and Seraphina in hours ago. Oh well. I've learned by now not to underestimate my children. They have definitely inherited Katniss's adventurous spirit.

My hypothesis was correct. I walked to Aiden and Seraphina's room to find their door wide open. I walked down the hall to my studio and opened the door to find a small, curly-haired boy, wobbling as he tried to balance on a stool so he could reach the easel. Open paint cans were scattered across the floor. There were even flecks of paint on the floor as his brush had dripped en route from paint can to canvas.

I cleared my throat loudly and Aiden immediately froze. He turned slowly to meet my gaze, gray eyes full of fear. Paint was smeared across his forehead, and his cheeks were bright red. I put on a serious face, crossed my arms, and strode over to him.

"Now what do we have here?" I asked, examining his work. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep a straight face as I looked at his painting. He had clearly tried to paint our family. Katniss and I were standing in the back. Her dark brown hair was pulled to one side, a salute to her signature braid. I almost laughed out loud when I saw he had given me a chef's hat. He and Seraphina were standing in front of us. Seraphina was "wearing" a blob that represented her favorite dress, the same blue hue as her eyes and mine. Aiden's hair was made up of yellow curly-q's that went everywhere. And, to top it all off, our old pet Buttercup was a golden puffball at the bottom of the page.

I looked back at Aiden. He was searching my face for some kind of reaction. I think it's time he got one.

"Well, son. I really only see one problem with this."

His little gray eyes widened and he squeaked, "What is it, Daddy?"

"The talented artist responsible for this painting hasn't signed his work!" I grabbed a pen from my desk and handed it to him. He looked at me for guidance and I pointed to the bottom right-hand corner, where he wrote in big, messy script "A. Mellark."

I smiled at him. "Now it's perfect. What do you say we hang this up by the door where everyone can see it?"

Aiden grinned from ear to ear and shook his head enthusiastically. He thought for a moment and his smile faded. He looked down at the floor, then up at me again. He said, "Daddy, I'm sorry I snuck out of bed. I just wanted to make something pretty. Like you." His confession, along with his guilty expression and his creation, was quite possibly the most adorable thing I have ever seen. There was no way I could punish him for this one.

"I think you did a great job, Aiden. How about this? Next time you want to paint something, just come get me, and I'll come watch! Just not after your bedtime. Alright?" He nodded vigorously and I picked him up off his stool.

"Now, I think it's time for us great artists to go to sleep." I carried him to his room and tucked him in. As soon as I was about to leave, I heard another voice.

"Daddy?" Seraphina was awake now, her sharp, blue eyes piercing mine. _Uh oh. We don't need anymore artwork tonight._

"I was just tucking Aiden in and-"

"I'm an artist!" Aiden piped up. _Sigh._

"What? Daddy, what is he talking about?"

They both started chattering, and things got loud quite fast. However, everything stopped when we heard footsteps and Katniss appeared in the doorway, raising one eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, and we ended up taking a family trip down the hall to admire Aiden's masterpiece. Aiden and Seraphina got closer so he could point out special details to her. Katniss and I chose to admire from afar, Katniss leaning into the crook of my shoulder.

"So, what do you think of our little artist?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smirked.

"I like your hat."

**Thanks for your time! I hope you liked it. I tried my best to capture the personality of a five year old haha. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Check out my modern take on the hunger games characters – Real World: Boston**


End file.
